


The Ritual of Flames

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [29]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Natsu is Tsuna's familiar, Rare Pairings, Ritual Sex, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Witches, flame harmonizing, khrhalloween2020, light blood play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Once a year a ritual to protect Namimori takes place at the shrine, this year is Takeshi’s first time and there he is found by his Sky.KHR Rare Pair Halloween Mini Event - Day 29: WitchesKinktober 2020 Day 29 - Ritual Sex
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Yamamoto Takeshi
Series: Kinktober 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948120
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46
Collections: KHR Rarepair Week Halloween Mini-Event 2020





	The Ritual of Flames

Takeshi smoothed down the front of his dark blue kimono before he ran his fingers through his short hair, he had never felt this nervous before in his life.

“Takeshi, you look… So grown-up,” Tsuyoshi swallowed hard when Takeshi stepped out of his room. His father was dressed in a matching kimono, their family’s seal embossed on the fabric above his heart.

“Thanks, Oyaji,” Takeshi beamed as he and his father left their home and started the trek up to the Namimori shrine. Other townsfolk were scattered around the base of the staircase and Takeshi spotted Hibari looking stiff in his deep purple yukata, looking like he would be anywhere but here. Takeshi could relate but as he tilted his head up to look at the shrine at the top of the steps he felt an odd sensation of peace spread through him.

“Oh! Hi there little guy,” Takeshi stopped suddenly when a bright flash of orange caught his eye and he knelt to peer behind a stone statue. Takeshi heard a nervous purring noise from behind it and wide orange eyes peeked out from behind the statue before it yipped softly and hid again.

“Are you lost?” Takeshi tried again, keeping his voice quiet and kind. Tsuyoshi watched silently as his son tried to coax the orange creature out from behind the statue. Tsuyoshi felt his eyes widen when he recognized the orange flames that made up the mane of the small lion cub that soon wobbled out and realized that his son will be chosen that night.

“That’s it, everything is okay little guy, I’m going to help you find your master okay?” Takeshi crooned as he bundled the small cub into his arms and chuckled when the lion ‘goa’ed and nuzzled his face happily.

“Well done son,” Tsuyoshi said quietly and Takeshi sent him a puzzled look before grunting when the cub wiggled and squirmed until it fell out of Takeshi’s arms, landing on its four legs with ease. The cub head-butted Takeshi’s shins before latching onto the hem of the teen’s kimono and tried to drag him into the forest that surrounded the shrine.

“Go with the cub Takeshi, make sure he finds his way home.” Tsuyoshi patted his son’s shoulder with a small smile on his face.

“Okay Oyaji, I’ll be back soon!” Takeshi promised before allowing the cub to tow him into the dark forest. Tsuyoshi watched his son go and prayed that he would be returned soon, that he would be right for the ritual and survive it.

Takeshi huffed as he was led on a merry chase through the woods of the forest by the orange lion cub, but the deeper he went into the forest the more peaceful he felt.

“Natsu? There you are, you had me worried sick!” A soft voice rang out and a blur of orange and brown skidded to a stop in front of Takeshi, the lion cub Natsu purring as he leapt into the teen’s arms.

“Tsuna-Kun?” Takeshi blurted out at the sight of the pretty, shy boy from his class and felt his cheeks heat up when he looked up at him.

“Yamamoto-San? Did Natsu bring you here?” Tsuna asked as he cuddled the lion close, tilting his head to the side and Takeshi swore he had brown eyes, but now they were glowing a bright orange that matched Natsu’s mane.

“Yeah, the little guy looked lost so I tried to help him out! I had no idea he belonged to you!” Takeshi laughed as he explained, trying to cover up the fact that he thought Tsuna was much cuter close-up and how he made him feel calm and at peace.

“Oh… Oh, I see, you’re such a good boy Natsu, yes you are!” Tsuna suddenly crooned at Natsu, nuzzling their noses together and Takeshi was positive he was going to die of cuteness overload.

“You’re here for the ceremony aren’t you?” Tsuna stepped closer to Takeshi and he could see the hidden designs stitched into his orange kimono and wondered why they were flames, but he was pulled away from that thought by his hand settling on his shyly.

“Yeah, it’s my first time!” Takeshi exclaimed as he resisted flipping his hand over so they could properly hold hands.

“Mine too, Kaa-San said I can perform the ritual this time if I find my chosen!” Tsuna explained as he laced their fingers together and Takeshi jolted for a moment before his eyes felt heavy and he couldn’t draw his eyes away from his. He allowed Tsuna to led him deeper into the forest, uphill this time and he wondered how close they were to the shrine.

“So your family is in charge of the ritual?” Takeshi asked curiously as lights lit up as the duo moved, lighting their way up the hill. Takeshi was amazed that they could get the lights to alternate between orange and blue like that.

“Yes, the Ritual of Flames. For centuries my family has been in charge of this town and the yearly ritual that keeps us safe and provided for. It’s powerful magic and tonight it’s my turn to perform it for the first time.” Tsuna admitted and Takeshi hummed, he knew all about the town’s protectors, the family that produced powerful witches but he had no idea it was Tsuna’s family.

“What do you have to do to perform the ritual? Can I help?” Takeshi asked honestly and Tsuna gave a cute little giggle and Natsu leapt up onto his shoulder, purring smugly.

“I would very much like that Yamamoto-San,” Tsuna blushed brightly as he smiled up at him and he felt his cheeks heat up in return, the crush he had been silently nursing for years was rearing its head.

“Call me Takeshi,” Takeshi blurted out but smiled when Tsuna’s blush increased as he beamed brighter at him as they reached the top of the hill, the Namimori shrine and a woman with short brown hair who had to be Tsuna’s mother was waiting for them. She was wearing a green kimono with little lightning bolts stitched in the same places Tsuna’s had flames.

“Oh well done Tsu-Chan!” Sawada Nana beamed as she fluttered around Tsuna, fluffing her son's hair looking teary-eyed in the same way Tsuyoshi had been earlier.

“Kaa-San,” Tsuna whined cutely as he accepted his mother’s primping while Natsu gave a little yip from Takeshi’s shoulder.

“You’re Tsuyoshi’s son aren’t you?” Nana smiled at Takeshi, but his brown eyes were sharp and Takeshi realized that for all these years the town had been protected by her, he must be a powerful witch and she deserved respect.

“Yes, Sawada-San! Yamamoto Takeshi,” Takeshi bowed and Nana fanned her face while giggling.

“Ara, so polite.” Nana gushed and Tsuna whined at his mother before he towed Takeshi over to a steaming cauldron.

“Do you trust me Takeshi-Kun?” Tsuna asked him, his orange eyes burning bright in the darkness of the night around them.

“Yes,” Takeshi said without a thought, it was true, for some reason he felt like he could trust Tsuna with everything he was.

“Submerge your hand in the cauldron? It won’t burn, it will just reveal if you are fit to be my partner for the ritual.” Tsuna fiddled with his fingers as he spoke before making a startled noise when Takeshi shoved his hand into the boiling potion.

“It kind of tickles?” Takeshi wiggled his fingers in the potion and watched amazed as a pillar of blue flames burst from the cauldron.

“Hiieee,” Tsuna squeaked while Nana clapped her hands together in delight.

“You found your Rain Tsu-Chan, ahh Kaa-San is so happy for you!” Nana giggled and Tsuna blushed brightly as he stared at the way the blue flames settled and soon a blue shine outlined Takeshi’s being.

“Rain… I remember Oyaji telling me about that, I’m supposed to have a Sky to call home right? Is that you Tsuna-Kun? It feels like it.” Takeshi commented as he held his hand up to inspect the blue outline.

“Yes Takeshi-Kun, I’m your Sky.” Tsuna smiled as his body became outlined in orange and Takeshi beamed as he grabbed his hand and their respective colours merged at where their fingers met.

“This makes sense now, I’ll do my best for you Tsuna-Kun!” Takeshi promised, he felt settled and home in a way he had been missing before and knew whatever this ritual his Sky wanted him to, he would do it without a second thought.

“You can’t say things like that, hiiee!” Tsuna shrieked while Nana laughed and patted her son’s fluffy hair.

“You have a good one there Tsu-Chan, now you kids have fun and don’t forget the symbols Tsu-Chan!” Nana blew them a kiss before she disappeared into the forest leaving the two teenagers alone and Natsu curled around Takeshi’s shoulder.

“So what’s next?” Takeshi asked as Natsu, Tsuna’s familiar (which now made a lot of sense) leapt into the witch’s arms and he buried his face in his flame-like fur.

“Well, if we weren’t bonded I would just do the normal ritual, the usual chanting and drawing symbols and sacrifices to the gods but since you’re my Rain…” Tsuna trailed off, tips of his ears bright red as he mumbled the rest of the sentence into Natsu’s fur.

“We have to what? You can tell me Tsuna-Kun, I’m your Rain remember?” Takeshi was all but bouncing on his feet and he peered up at him for a moment before he took a deep breath and lifted his face.

“We have sex, our sexual pleasure will fuel the wards for a year, it will be strong as we have harmonized,” Tsuna said strongly and Takeshi felt a bolt of arousal go through him, he had many day-dreams about Tsuna in the privacy of his bedroom with just his hand a bottle of lube for company.

“Let’s fuel some wards then,” Takeshi said boldly as he took him into his arms and tipped his chin up making him squeak before moaning softly when Takeshi kissed him. Natsu wiggled out of his arms before flicking his tail at the two kissing teens and sauntered away.

“Yeah, let’s power some wards.” Tsuna licked his pink lips when their kiss broke and flushed when Takeshi grinned at his. He took his hand and towed him over the shrine itself, the torches in the room lighting with a flick of his hand before he pulled him for another kiss.

Takeshi wasn’t entirely sure how he ended up flat on his back, his kimono in a pile with Tsuna’s orange one but he didn’t care as his Sky was naked and straddling his hips, his erection pressed against his perky ass cheeks and his heart was hammering loudly in his chest as Tsuna carefully drew symbols on both their bare chests with what smelt like blood.

Tsuna was beautiful like this, outlined in his bright orange flames and Latin being muttered under his breath as he dragged his wet fingers over his chest. Takeshi stayed stock still, just watching him and enjoying his presence as he worked from his place on his Rain’s hips. He was floating in that wonderful peace being harmonized with his Sky brought him.

“Are you ready Takeshi-Kun?” Tsuna bit his lower lip as he cleaned his hand of the blood mixture, both their bodies coated in the correct symbols and both of their dripping with sweat and arousal.

“Yeah, are you?” Takeshi carefully placed his hands on her sharp hips, making sure not to smudge the symbols painted on his soft skin.

“Yes,” Tsuna leaned down and kissed him soundly as his warm hand reached behind himself and curled around his cock. Takeshi moaned into his mouth and arched off the floor of the shrine as inch by inch his cock slid into his tight hole.

“Takeshi!” Tsuna cried out, throwing his head back as he rocked his hips back and forth, shifting his cock from its place inside of him. Takeshi kissed down Tsuna’s neck as he lifted his hips to thrust deeper into him.

Takeshi’s head spun with lust and he barely noticed that the symbols on their bodies were starting to glow brightly as their bodies writhed and pressed together in pure ecstasy. Takeshi sat up and held Tsuna close as he kissed him again, muffling both their moans. Takeshi gasped for air when Tsuna broke away and screamed out his climax, his hole convulsing around Takeshi’s cock forcing him to orgasm as well. Takeshi buried his face in his neck and cried out his pleasure, his eyes closed so he didn’t notice the way a bright light engulfed the shrine around them.

Takeshi came back to his sense flat on his back and Tsuna all but purring from where he was curled up on his chest, their fingers laced together. Takeshi stroked his hair and smiled when his now brown doe eyes looked at him, exhaustion and pleasure mixed in the orbs.

“So… We can do that again even without the ritual right?” Takeshi asked hopefully.

“Hiiee,” Tsuna squeaked as he buried his face against Takeshi’s bare chest making his Rain laugh fondly.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Takeshi teased and Tsuna huffed against one of his nipples before looking up at him with a bright red flush on his face but he quickly pecked Tsuna’s lips and he grinned at his non-verbal answer and held his Sky closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/RisingQueen242
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/RisingQueen242


End file.
